Return To You
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: He’ll be running, long legs flying, down the street then suddenly he’ll be in a field and then there’s thunder that shakes the ground and lightening that blinds his eyes. Wincest.


III **Return to You**

II

I **Disclaimer** : Me no own, you no sue.

II

III** Warning**: **_WINCEST_**

* * *

He's running. He doesn't know where to just that he has to get there as fast as he can. He knows that something is coming, that something is calling to him and he just has to run. 

He also knows that he's had this dream before.

He'll be running, long legs flying, down the street then suddenly he'll be in a field and then there's thunder that shakes the ground and lightening that blinds his eyes. He'll see a house start to appear on the horizon and then the next thing he knows there's a whisper so loud that it roars above the thunder.

* * *

_I hear the wind call your name  
__It calls me back home again

* * *

_

He knows the voice, just can't place the face. And it kills him, tears him up inside because he knows that voice, knows that whoever it is, he just hasn't seen them in a while. He hears the voice says his name repeatedly. The voice murmurs sweet promises of forgiveness and love that'll last forever.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Sammy," the voice says. That voice that he loves and knows. So he runs faster and faster, adrenaline kicking in and doing its thing as he pumps his legs harder willing himself just to get to that rundown shack on the horizon.

* * *

_It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns  
__Oh it's to you I'll always return

* * *

_

However, when he reaches the door and tries to open it, it's locked. He tried to pick it but he doesn't seem to have the right tools with him. He tries to kick it open, but again, it doesn't help. He then hears a distant rumbling, like the sound of an engine. It's coming closer and he turns and looks behind him. The car is black as far as he can tell; he can't see who's driving it or what kind of car it is. It's heading straight toward him, fast.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. I'm coming, Sammy," the voice says again and he knows who it is. He can't help but hate himself just a little for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

_I still feel your breath on my skin  
__I hear your voice deep within  
__The sound of my lover – a feeling so strong  
__It's to you – I'll always belong

* * *

_

The car goes straight through him and into the house, shattering the wooden structure. Sam runs inside, not caring about the debris because he knows that this is a dream and he can't be hurt in his owndreams. He knows the person whose voice he's hearing, the person he's been running to. He looks at the back of the man beside the car, all brown leather,baggy jeans,and short dirty blond hair.

"Dean," he breaths out, praying that he's not wrong. The man turns around, smirks, hazel eyes meet moss green ones, and the man lets out a laugh. And the the lightening flashes and the thunders rolls and booms and shakes the tiny house.

"Sammy," the man says as he walks toward his baby brother.

* * *

_Now I know it's true  
__My every road leads to you  
__And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
__Your light gets me through

* * *

_

But, just as Dean brings Sam's lips down to his, Sam is jerked rudely back into reality. He glares up at the ceiling and sighs loudly, angry at whatever force it was that cause him to wake up in the middle of the night. He closes his eyes and tries to bring the dream back up to the surface; but to no avail, it's gone again, lost in the depths of his subconscious. He dreams instead that he hears the sound of his brother's car, the Impala's soothing rumble echoes in his ears and suddenlyit seems too real to be a mere dream.

He darts out of bed, not caring about the other inhabitant who stirs little as he rushes out the door and down the steps. _Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean._ Is all his mind cancomprehend at the moment. He's out the door in record time and there, leaning against the black Impala of his younger years, stands the brother he thought was gone forever.

"Know where a man can find a decently priced motel?" Dean asks, Sam just looks at him out of breath. "Get in," is all Dean says after a moment as he rounds the other side of the car and climbs in behind the wheel, Sam already buckled shotgun.

* * *

_Wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your son  
__Bathe in your waters – cuz you are the one

* * *

_

"Oh God, Sammy," Dean moans, fingers threaded through his brother's shaggy brown hair as he thrusts his hips upward. Sam smirks around his brother's cock and continues to suck. He knows that this isn't how they were supposed to be, he left so this would stop, but there are just some addictions that can't be quit. And for Sam, he loves to watch his brother's face when he just can't come.

"Please, Sam," Dean's begging now and Sam loves his brother's voice.

* * *

_I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone  
__I can't wait to see you – Ya I'm on my way home

* * *

_

"Dean," it's Sam's turn for the torture and he almost regrets prolonging his brother's climax.

"Too bad, Sammy," Dean's voice is low and guttural as he finally thrusts into his brother, claiming him again after a full year of abstinence.

"Jerk," Sam moans loudly.

"Bitch," Dean growls. "My bitch," he amends, kissing rough kisses up Sam's neck, making his way to his brother's soft lips. Sam moans loudly as he wraps his legs around Dean's waist and brings him in even deeper. Dean laughs and begins to thrust slowly before quickening his pace and before he knows it, both he and his brother have come and are now nothing more than a sweating heap of entangled limbs. Dean holds himself up on shaky forearms and pulls himself out of Sam.

"Dean," the younger man says softy, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Lay down, you idiot," he orders quietly and his brother collapses on top of him.

"Not an idiot," Dean protests sleepily, eyelids drooping closed.

"I know," Sam admits, "I was lying."

"Please don't leave," Dean asks quietly and buries his face in Sam's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

* * *

_Oh I hear the wind call your name  
__The sound that leads me home again

* * *

_

When Jessica awoke later that evening, she couldn't find Sam anywhere. All his things were gone. Any trace he was ever there was gone except for a small note on the fridge that said: _I'm sorry. He needs me._ She called their friends and none of them had seen him all day. She talked to everyone Sam knew and asked if he had been planning something, they all said no. She spent the rest of the night crying and when he finally did call, she didn't answer the phone. Therefore, Sam talked to the answering machine.

"I'm not coming back, Jess. I just wanted to let you know thatyou were the best thing that ever happened to me and that's why I had to leave. Good luck, I love you, always will. Bye."

* * *

_It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you – I will always return_

_

* * *

_

III

II

I

II

III


End file.
